Chasing Hate
by CrimsonBlack'Soul
Summary: The day when Shizuo would finally catch his prey is close. What will happen when the two foes collide against each other? YAOI, VERY VERY YAOI! Do not read if can't handle! This should be MA. Shizaya. Don't forget to review! :D


"_II-zaaa-yaaa-kuun_" Shizuo lazily took a hand out of his pocket and grabbed a sign post from the ground. The target of his hatred spun around with a smirk.

"Ahh! Shizu-chan~ Can't say that I've missed you"

Shizuo's growl reverberated from the deep of his throat. "I'm going to kill you. Then you'll disappear from Ikebukuro" he started walking faster. The Raven chuckled and took some steps back.

"Ne~Ne~ Shizu-chan… How long have you been saying that?"

"Today will be the last" The blond leaned forward. Izaya grinned and started running, the blond monster chasing him. Shizuo growled the raven's name once again, quickly catching up to his prey.

Of course, normally this would be the moment when Simon would step in to stop their fight, but unfortunately for the Orihara, they were much too far from Russia Sushi for him to be saved.

When the blond was almost at him, Izaya made a sudden turn to the right, attempting to slow down his hunter. But his plan backfired on him, as he approached a dead-end.

Shizuo slowed down and chuckled. "You're dead flea"

Izaya turned to him with a smug smile on his face, taking his knife out. "Oh… _Shi-zu-chan~_" he purred the awful nickname, crimson eyes shining maliciously. "Are you underestimating me?"

Shizuo let out a small growl and started running to the Raven, swinging the sign post in the air. Izaya calmly dodged his attacks and was able to cut the blonde's bartender's vest.

"Oops!" Izaya smirked.

"_III-zaaaa-yaaaa-kuun!"_ Shizuo groaned the other's name and angrily threw the post at him. The informant simply ducked and dodged the lethal, improvised, weapon.

The sign post landed on the wall next to them, opening a small hole that lead into a storehouse. Izaya laughed.

"How kind of you, Shizu-chan"

With a grin on his face, the Raven slipped through the small opening before Shizuo had a chance to grab him. This made him even angrier than before, and the blond kicked the wall, destroying it enough for him to pass through.

When he got in, he found himself in a maze of shelves.

"Fuck" he mumbled, hearing chuckles resonating all around him.

Shizuo wasn't known for his tolerance or patience.

Spitting his cigarette and stepping on it, he ran through the shelves, creating a new tunnel through them.

He caught a glimpse of white fur and raven hair to the left and turned, tasting his victory.

At the end of the shelf, he reached a hall. _A dead-end hall_. Shizuo grinned.

Izaya turned to him, an odd replay of the previous scene. But this time, Shizuo would make sure _not_ to let the Raven get away. Izaya smirked, taking his knife out once again.

Shizuo approached him slowly as the Orihara watched him closely.

"What are you waiting for? _Shi-zu-chan_"

To Izaya's dismay, Shizuo didn't react at the other's provocative smear. He simply grinned and continued, slowly, walking to the Raven.

"Tche… Damn monster…" Izaya smiled.

When Shizuo was close enough, Izaya swung his blade through the air, aiming at the blonde. The other dodged, and tried to grab the fleeting target of his anger.

They fought for a while, none ever gaining any advantage over the other, until Izaya stopped on his track, letting the blond tackle him.

Shizuo raised his head, with a mix of surprise and accomplishment on his eyes.

"Ah Shizu-chan. If you'd be so kind, you could let me get out eh?"

"Fuck you", Shizuo grabbed the Raven's neck.

Izaya smirked and his hand grabbed the back of Shizuo's neck, suddenly pulling him into a rough kiss.

The monster of Ikebukuro was caught off guard, though his grip only tightened. He returned the kiss with fury and lustful anger.

But soon Izaya pulled away, searching for air and not finding any.

"S-Shizu-chan… I c-can't kiss you… If you s-strangle me"

Shizuo grinned evilly, his hold on the Raven loosening just a bit.

Izaya panted and they stared at each other.

"Fucking flea" Shizuo kissed the Raven furiously, pulling him up, never letting his lips away from the other's. He bit hard on Izaya's lip, to blood, and invaded the other's mouth with his tongue.

Izaya grabbed Shizuo's vest, grinding his hips against the blond. Bad move?

With a groan, the brute pushed the Orihara against the wall, biting the Raven's lip once again.

"S-Shizu-chan… You're rough"

The blond smirked. "This is nothing, _I-za-ya-kun…_" he nipped at his ear, hot breath against Izaya's ear.

The smaller man moaned and pushed his hips against the other again, grinding their erections through their clothes. Shizuo ripped Izaya's shirt open, leaning to kiss his collarbone. Izaya moaned, thrusting his hips. Shizuo moved lower and took one of the perk nipples into his mouth, nibbling it and sucking at the sensitive flesh.

"Ahh Shizu-chan" Izaya winced when the blond pinched his nipple. The taller man suddenly stopped assaulting the Raven's nipple, pulling him to his knees, grinning.

"Care to help? Flea?"

Izaya smirked and grabbed the blonde's belt, taking it off, soon following with the other's pants and boxers.

Shizuo groaned and leaned down to kiss him, tongue's swirling around each other.

Then he pulled away and pushed Izaya's head closer to his bulging, monster, erection.

Izaya chuckled. "Eager are we? Shizu-chan?"

"Stop calli- AH!"

He groaned as Izaya took his entire glorious shaft into his mouth.

Shizuo bucked his hips against the Raven's head.

"Fuck"

The Raven bobbed his head up and down slowly. The blond got impatient and started thrusting, fucking Izaya's mouth.

Izaya moaned and grabbed Shizuo's balls with a hand, playing with them. He swirled his tongue along the blonde's cock, deep-throating him.

Shizuo groaned and moved his hips faster, pulling at the Raven's hair.

He was very close. Suddenly, Izaya moaned against his dick, the vibration's pushing the blond over the edge. His hot seed shot through Izaya's throat. He closed his eyes, enjoying his release.

The Raven licked his lips but barely had time to react as Shizuo pulled him into a kiss once more, licking every bit of his sperm from Izaya's mouth. They both moaned into the kiss. Then, the blond turned the other around, pinning him against the wall.

Izaya gasped and groaned, feeling his erection painfully tight in its confines.

Shizuo ripped his pants and jacket off.

"Y-you really are… a Brute… Shizu-chan…"

Shizuo suddenly entered 2 fingers into the Raven's asshole, whispering in his ear. "Just shut up flea"

Izaya winced in pain as the blonde stretched him. He suddenly felt a release of energy and pleasure throughout his body and screamed.

"FUCK DO IT AGAIN"

Shizuo smirked, hitting the blonde's prostate every single time.

Izaya arched his back against the blond, grabbing his golden hair, screaming and moaning incoherent thoughts.

The blonde abruptly pulled out, quickly replacing his two fingers for his cock.

Grabbing the Raven's hips, he roughly plunged into the tight hole, and started fucking the other against the wall.

Izaya let out a scream, half pained half pleasured.

Shizuo used all his mighty strength to thrust into Izaya.

"AH FUCK! SHIZU-CHAN! FUCKING HURTS!"

Shizuo grinned and moaned. "Deal with it"

Shizuo turned Izaya's face and kissed him, a messy kiss full of hate and lust.

He groaned into the kiss. "S-so fucking… Tight…"

Izaya moaned and panted, his lungs desperately trying to find air, as Shizuo fucked him to his bones.

Suddenly the blond stepped back, pushing the Raven down and entering him again. With the new angle, the blond quickly found Izaya's prostate again, plunging against it, his speed increasing by each thrust.

"FUCK! I'M COMING!" Izaya screamed over and over again, his nails digging into the floor.

"T-Then come, _I-za-ya-kun_…"

With a loud moan, the raven spilled himself on the floor, Shizuo following him and cuming inside of the raven's tight hole. "Fuck…"

He gave a few more thrusts, until he stilled, panting hard. He pulled out and kneeled, facing his cum mixed with a bit of blood as it spilled from Izaya's hole. Said man looked back and Shizuo smirked, grabbing his ass and licking his cum.

Izaya moaned, feeling his dick getting harder again. The blond entered the asshole with his tongue, fucking him with it. He felt the metallic taste of blood and the bittersweet of his sperm mingled together and reached around to grab Izaya's neglected cock.

"A-Ah fuck… S-Shizu-chan" Izaya shuddered and moaned. Shizuo turned him around, the Orihara falling on the floor with his back. "Fuck! What gives brute?"

Izaya glared at the grinning blond that pressed small kisses and nibbles on Izaya's tight.

"Shut up Flea…" he murmured, going up to kiss him.

The kiss was more warm and soft, but still with a bit of fire in it.

When the kiss broke he stared into those bloody eyes and smiled. "You're dead _Flea_" the pet name almost sounded loving.

Izaya still panted a bit, feeling his heart skip a bit at those eyes. "Sure looks like it… _Shizu-chan_…" they kissed again.


End file.
